fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Elektryczność/Ziemia Obiecana
Trzeci i zarazem ostatni rozdział serii "Elektryczność". Bohaterowie Z pierwszego wymiaru *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Murad Yalabik *Katie *Milly *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Django Brown Z drugiego wymiaru *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Gabriella Flynn *Amy Milton *Hermiona Vitaris *Brandon Sultan *Heinz Dundersztyc *Crimson Monogram *Murad Yalabik *Tatiana Milton *Scott Milton *Sophie Adventure Opis Bohaterowie z drugiego wymiaru próbują powstrzymać apokalipsę, która niszczy ich świat. W tym celu wybierają się do pierwszego wymiaru, licząc na pomoc ich odpowiedników. Brandon i Hermiona wcielają swój plan w życie. Ferb, który deklaruje chęć współpracy z towarzyszami, w rzeczywistości układa już własny plan. Heinz i Crimson wbrew oczekiwaniom wszystkim, są najbliżej osiągnięcia celu. Fabuła Część 1 Amy wyjrzała zza futryny. Dostrzegła otwarty portal, a obok Izabelę i Gabriellę bezczynnie wpatrujące się w niego. Mimo wątpliwości, weszła do środka. Już na wejściu, Iza obdarowała ją morderczym spojrzeniem, na co Miltonówna jedynie odwróciła spojrzenie. - Gdzie jest Fineasz? - zapytała, stając obok Gabrielli. Flynn'ówna wskazała jej portal, nie odrywając od niego wzroku. Obie wyglądały na zmartwione i jednocześnie zirytowane. Po chwili dołączyła do nich również Amy, wpatrując się w otwarty portal. Nie miała jednak zamiaru bezczynnie czekać, aż one zareagują. - Idę za nim. - oznajmiła. Izabela najpierw zareagowała głośnym śmiechem, po czym od razu spoważniała, gdy dostrzegła, iż Miltonówna nie żartuje. Natychmiast spoważniała, chcąc ponownie dać wrażenie chłodnej przeciwniczki. - Chyba żartujesz. - powiedziała, patrząc na nią z wyższością. - Jesteś zbyt marna, nie wytrzymasz tam. - A tobie to robi jakąś różnicę? - zapytała. - Jeżeli zginę, to przecież lepiej. Izabela już otwierała usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale w tym samym czasie Amy przeszła na drugą stronę. Fineasz i Murad niemalże wypluci przez portal upadli na ziemię. Flynn podniósł się pewnie, obserwując świat do którego trafili. Błękitne niebo, bez żadnej chmurki, świeżo skoszona trawa, a słońce napawało ich ciepłem, którego brakowało w ich wymiarze. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że jest we własnym ogródku. - Czyż tu nie jest pięknie? - zapytał rudowłosy, nie odrywając spojrzenia od widoku. - Mógłbym tu zamieszkać. W odpowiedzi otrzymał jedynie ciche mruczenie, z których nie dało się wyczytać ani słowa. Zaniepokojony, rozejrzał się wokoło, jednak nigdzie nie było ani śladu przyjaciela. Z domu wyszedł wysoki brunet o niebieskich oczach. Fineasz rozpoznał w nim Django Brown'a, swojego dobrego znajomego. - Spójrz w dół. - powiedział Django, uśmiechając się chytrze. Gdy Fineasz wykonał polecenie, niemalże spalił się ze wstydu. Przy jego stopach leżał roztrzęsiony Murad, którego twarz była wciśnięta w ziemię. - Wstawaj. - warknął, podciągając go za kołnierz. - Nikt cię nie zje. - Chyba, że Iza zgłodnieje. - mrugnął Django, jakby miał coś konkretnego na myśli. - Nie pamiętacie? Przecież.. A z resztą. - machnął lekceważąco ręką. - Nowe ubrania? Fineasz uśmiechnął się krzywo, rozumiejąc ironię sytuacji. Brown myślał, że są tymi Fineaszem i Muradem, których znał. Yalabik sam nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Z jednej strony odczuwał niewyobrażalny strach wobec wszystkiego co się rusza w obcym wymiarze, a z drugiej.. ubiór Djanga nawet go śmieszył. Żółta koszulka niezbyt komponująca się z jaskrawo-pomarańczowymi hawajkami. Do tego japonki sprawiały wrażenie, jakby dopiero co wrócił z plaży. - Tak.. Znaczy, nie. - zająknął się Fineasz. Dopiero w tym momencie zauważył, że poza nimi, w ogródku stoi drugi teleporter, również aktywny. Zaciekawiony podszedł bliżej, przyglądając się promieniującemu światłu. - Ktoś ostatnio tędy przechodził? - zapytał, nie odrywając wzroku od urządzenia. - Noo.. Wy. Django skrzywił się, nie wiedząc co myśleć. Flynn jedynie uniósł brwi, nie czując potrzeby wyjaśniania mu wszystkiego. - Szybko wróciliście z Egiptu. - ciągnął dalej Brwon. - Widzieliście jakieś fajne piramidy? Fineasz uśmiechnął się krzywo, spoglądając na Murada porozumiewawczo. Ten ukrył spojrzenie w trawie, jakby czegoś szukał. - A ty nie wyruszyłeś z nimi?.. Znaczy, z nami? - zapytał Fineasz. - Nie. - odparł Django. - Nie przepadam za tego typu wycieczkami. Rudowłosy w odpowiedzi przytaknął, w dalszym ciągu przypatrując się Yalabikowi. Turek błaganie kręcił głową, jednak Fineasz wiedział już co robić. Nie myśląc ani chwili, przeszedł przez portal. - Nawet nie myśl o ucieczce. - wycedził przez zęby, gdy jego ciało znikało w strumieniach światła portalu. "Umrę. - pomyślał Murad. - Nawet mnie nie pochowają. Zakopią mnie gdzieś przy autostradzie i napiszą na piachu Jakiś tam Turek, albo Kebab". Po chwili namysłu stwierdził, że każda opcja może skończyć się śmiercią, więc z zapartym tchem poszedł za przyjacielem. Django obserwował portal jeszcze kilka sekund, po czym jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Czekał na powrót przyjaciół, by potem razem z nimi pójść do galerii, jednak stwierdził, iż oni nie mają na to ochoty. Zawiedziony i lekko zdenerwowany, wrócił do domu. W chwili w której Brown zniknął za furtką, z drugiego portalu wypadła Amy Milton. Podobnie jak jej poprzednicy, uderzyła twarzą o ziemię. - Fineasz? - zawołała, podnosząc się na nogi. - Fieneasz! Murad! Nie zważając na portal łączący Danville z Egiptem, ruszyła w stronę miasta. Z niewielkim uśmiechem obserwowała wystrój miasteczka, spoglądając z zazdrością na wszechobecną zieleń, wsłuchując się w ciszę. Nic jej nie zakłócało, żadne tornada, nikt nie mówił o apokalipsie, a niebo nie zawalało im się na głowy. A co najważniejsze, nikt nie wydzierał jej się nad głową. Fineasz i Murad wyskoczyli przez portal na cztery łapy. Ich oczom ukazał się pustynny krajobraz Gizy. Wokoło rozstawione kolorowe jarmarki kusiły zwiedzających do zakupu lokalnych specjałów, pamiątek, czy ubrań w jakie ubierają się turyści. Jedyne co ich martwiło, to brak ich odpowiedników. Zewsząd nadchodzili tubylcy ubrani w typowe dla nich stroje. - Może sobie pozwiedzamy? - zaproponował Murad. - Nie ma czasu. - odparł Flynn, rozglądając się. - Choć, może są przy piramidach?Yalabik, choć pochłonięty widokiem jarmarków, bez słowa sprzeciwu ruszył za przyjacielem. Fineasz nie mógł się skupić, czekał tylko aż nagle niebo zacznie się sypać, albo zostaną porażeni piorunem. Bohaterowie z pierwszego wymiaru chodzili po Gizie. W rękach nosili kolorowe torby przepełnione produktami zakupionymi w jarmarkach. Katie, która z trudem niosła stos toreb, ledwo widziała co dzieje się przed nią. Gdy widoczność całkiem zasłoniły jej zakupy, potknęła się o własną nogę, wysypując wszystko co miała w rękach. Zapewne gdyby nie pomoc Murada, przewróciła by się na ziemię. - Żyjesz? - zapytał, trzymając ją za rękę. - Dzięki. - uśmiechnęła się, schylając po zakupy. Fineasz wpatrzony był w telefon, wybierając zdjęcia, które po powrocie do domu mógł by opublikować na facebooku. Ku jego niezadowoleniu, na wszystkich mrugał. Dosłownie, nie było zdjęcia na którym miałby oczy chociaż pół otwarte. Zaczął żałować, że nie zadzwonił wcześniej po Irvinga. Miałby przynajmniej dobre zdjęcie. Baljeet natomiast był w zupełnie innym świecie. Na straganie kupił książkę, z której nie rozumiał nawet tytułu (była w końcu po arabsku), jednak okładka przedstawiająca gęś przyciągnęła wszystkie jego zmysły i zapragnął mieć ją najbardziej na świecie. Od tego momentu chodzi z nosem w stronach, próbując rozszyfrować obcy mu alfabet. - Ty coś w ogóle z tego rozumiesz? - zapytała Buford, zajadając orzeszki. - Prawie. - odparł szybko, nie odrywając wzroku od liter. - Na razie rozumiem z tego wszystkiego tylko tyle, że gęsi mają zęby, bo podczas Wielkiego Wybuchu doszło do pomyłki. Buford zdawał się niczego nie rozumieć, więc zajął się jedzeniem. Ferb pomyślał chwilkę, po czym wyrwał mu książkę z rąk. Popatrzył przez chwilę na treści w niej zawarte, jednak zrozumiał jeszcze mniej, niż Baljeet. - Ktoś tu zna Arabski? - zapytał, spoglądając na Murada. - Co na mnie patrzysz? - zapytał Yalabik z wyrzutem. - Jestem z Turcji, tam piszemy jeszcze alfabetem łacińskim. No i mamy własny język. Reszta nie mówiła nic, czyli w grupie znajomość języka Arabskiego wynosiła 0. - Nie ma tłumaczenia na Hebrajski? - zapytała Izabela. - Trochę go kojarzę? Fletcher przekartkował książkę kilka razy, jednak nic nie znalazł. Pokręcił przecząco głową, po czym oddał ją prawowitemu właścicielowi. Dalsza część wycieczki przebiegała całkiem normalnie. Baljeet po niedługim czasie znudził się rozszyfrowywaniem obcego języka i schował książkę do reklamówki w których trzymał też zapas świeżo zakupionych długopisów. Uwagę Izabeli zaś, przykuła tablica informacyjna. Pierwszym językiem był arabski, który szybko ominęła, następny był angielski, a potem hebrajski. Shapirówna choć urodziła się i wychowała w Danville, nigdy nie zapomniała o swoich żydowskich korzeniach. Dobrze znała swój rodzimy język, celebrowała żydowskie święta, a nigdy nawet nie stanęła na swojej Ziemi Obiecanej. Od zawsze w snach błądziła po tych terenach, a jej wyobraźnię kształtowały opowiadania ojca. W swoich marzeniach zawsze zatrzymywała się przy Ścianie Płaczu. Sama nie wiedziała dlaczego. Po prostu zawsze chciała ją zobaczyć. - Iza, żyjesz? Czarnowłosa odwróciła się za siebie. Za nią stał Fineasz, który jako jedyny nie odszedł wraz z resztą. Patrzył na nią radosnymi oczami, które błyszczały z ekscytacji. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się niewyraźnie, próbując na nowo odzyskać dobry humor. Chłopak chyba zauważył jej przygnębienie, bo złapał ją za rękę i poprowadził w stronę reszty. Izabela nawet nie poczuła, jak oblała się rumieńcem. - Gdzie chciałabyś się wybrać następnym razem? - zapytał Fineasz, na co Iza spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. - Wiesz, spodobało mi się to podróżowanie. Chciałbym odwiedzić Francję. Co ty na to? - Tak.. Tak, Francja to dobry pomysł. - zełgała, nie chcąc niszczyć mu planów. - Kiedy tam wyruszamy? - Może nawet dzisiaj? Iza uśmiechnęła się krzywo, a gdy Fineasz puścił jej dłoń dołączając do reszty skrzywiła się, idąc przed siebie obok innych. Wszyscy zgodnie stwierdzili, że dalszy spacer po Gizie nie ma sensu, więc poszli w stronę teleportu. - Głodna jestem. - stwierdziła Milly, a burczenie dobiegające z jej żołądka tylko to potwierdziło. - Fineasz, wasza mama zrobi ciasto? Zapytała o to z taką nadzieją w głosie, że wszystkim ciężko było powstrzymać uśmiechy. Fineasz potwierdził, a ona odetchnęła z ulgą. Tymczasem nasi bohaterowie z drugiego wymiaru stawiają pierwsze kroki w Gizie. Dla Fineasza był to swego rodzaju urlop służbowy. Promienie słońca padały na jego bladą skórę, nadając jej właściwego koloru. Murad natomiast miał całkowicie inne odczucia. Był przerażony dosłownie wszystkim co go otaczało. Jednak serce zabiło mu o wiele szybciej, gdy w oddali dostrzegł czubki wielkich trójkątów. - To illuminati! - krzyknął, wskakując Fineaszowi w ramiona. Flynn roześmiał się głośno, upuszczając towarzysza na ziemię. Sam również zwrócił uwagę na piramidy, jednak nawet przez chwilę nie pomyślał o tajnej organizacji. - Siadaj fajtłapo. - powiedział, patrząc na niego z zadziornym uśmiechem. - Poczekamy tu na naszych odpowiedników, zaraz powinni tu być. - A skąd wiesz? - zapytał Turek, wykonując polecenie Flynn'a. - Bo ja zazwyczaj wiem o rzeczach oczywistych, Murad. - odparł Fineasz, siadając obok. - To jak? Gramy w kółko i krzyżyk? Brunet spojrzał przed siebie. Jak narazie ich odpowiednicy nie byli widoczni, więc nic nie stało na granicy, by zagrać w tę grę. Kto wie? Może tym razem w końcu wygra? Niczego nieświadoma Hermiona siedziała w kuchni, zajadając pierogi z mięsem. Z sekundy na sekundę coraz bardziej przekonywała się do pomysłu swojego chłopaka. Ogłupienie społeczeństwa kataklizmem, dominacja i brak jakichkolwiek zmartwień. Z drugiej jednak strony, martwiła się, czy Brandon nie zrobi sobie krzywdy własnymi ambicjami. Dobrze go znała i wiedziała, że gdy coś sobie postanowi, będzie uparcie dążyć do celu. W takich chwilach nie patrzył na ludzi obok, obojętne były mu czyjeś uczucia. Nawet jego własne zdrowie schodziło na drugi plan. Ciekawiła ją też reakcja Dundersztyca na to wszystko. Czy wykorzysta wszechobecny chaos i ucieknie z więzienia? Prawdę mówiąc, zdziwiła się gdyby było inaczej. Zastanawiała się też, jaką rolę odegra w planach byłego tyrana jego towarzyszka. Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją Ferb otwierający drzwi do pomieszczenia w którym aktualnie się znajdowała. Niebieskowłosa niespodziewała się odwiedzin brata, jednak na jego widok, uśmiechnęła się, odkładając na moment widelec. - Czołem towarzyszu. - powiedziała, machając mu ręką. - Nie spodziewałam się, że wpadniesz. - Mówiąc szczerze, to ja też nie. - odparł, siadając na krzesło. Wyglądał na wykończonego, chociaż Vitorówna nie miała pojęcia czemu. Ten nie zwracał na nią większej uwagi, tylko sięgnął przez stół talerz z pierogami. - Smacznego. - warknęła, gdy brat zaczął konsumować jej jedzenie. - Dziena. - powiedział z pierogiem w ustach, nie zważając na jej ton. - Sama gotowałaś? - Kupiłam. Zielonowłosy uśmiechnął się, przeżuwając pokarm. Dziewczyna splątała ręce na piersi, zastanawiając się jak wyprosić gościa. Po nie długim namyśle stwierdziła, że każdy sposób jest dobry, by tylko wyszedł. Zanim jednak zdążyła powiedzieć kilka cenzuralnych słów, Fletcher przerwał jej. - Nie wysilaj się. Wiem o wszystkim. Po tych słowach odsunął od siebie talerz, patrząc na zszokowaną siostrę z triumfującym uśmiechem. - Na prawdę myślisz, że Brandon by mnie nie wkręcił w biznes? - prychnął, opierając łokieć i stół. - Nie jest taki głupi, wie że dobrze jest mieć sojuszników. Hermiona zamrugała kilka razy oczami, chcąc się upewnić, czy nie ma halucynacji. Nigdy nie spodziewałaby się, że jej chłopak i brat zaczną współpracować. Odkąd pamięta, nie darzyli się sympatią. Jeden, drugiemu był wilkiem. Ferb od zawsze widział w Brandonie zagrożenie dla siostry. Z kolei Sultan uważał zielonowłosego za słabeusza, ślepo posłusznemu Fretce. - Więc.. nie masz nic przeciwko naszym działaniom? Słysząc te pytanie, Ferb zaśmiał się pod nosem. - Póki co, jeszcze nie zamierzam was zdradzić. Dziewczyna przyjrzała mu się uważnie. Błysk w oku Fletcher'a z początku ją przerażał, ale teraz widziała w nim nową nadzieję. Jeżeli będzie miała przy sobie dwie najbardziej zaufane osoby, nikt i nic nie stanie jej na przeszkodzie. Ferb z kolei patrzył tępo w przestrzeń przed nim, snując w głowie plany. Brandon i Hermiona są mu potrzebni, jednak nie na tyle, by cenić ich życia. To on i tylko on przejmie władzę i zaprowadzi swoje porządki. Część 2 Amy postawiła niepewny krok dalej. Każde ułożenie stopy niosło ryzyko, a zarazem przygodę. Oddychała innym powietrzem niż zazwyczaj, patrzyła na inne słońce. To wszystko zdawało się jej być nowe, dziwne, a zarazem fascynujące. Uśmiechnęła się do psa, załatwiającego się pod hydrantem, idąc dalej przed siebie. Dopiero czyiś głos wybił ją z rytmu. Wydawał się jej być dziwnie znajomy, więc bez lęku odwróciła się za siebie, a osoba stojąca za nią, wywołała jeszcze większy uśmiech na twarzy blondynki. - Cześć Tatiana! - powiedziała z entuzjazmem, machając ręką. Starsza panna Milton nie wyglądała na tak zadowoloną. Patrzyła na młodszą szeroko otwartymi oczami, a ręce jej opadły. Wyglądała, jakby starała się odpowiednio dobrać słowa, jednak nic nie przychodziło jej do głowy. W końcu, wydusiła z siebie. - Panno Święta, Amy! - krzyknęła, kładąc jej dłonie na ramiona. - Co ci się stało?! Kto ci ukradł ubrania?! Miltonówna kompletnie zapomniała, że ta Tatiana pochodzi z innego wymiaru. Nie wiedziała jak, jednak chciała jej to wyjaśnić. Kto wie? Może dogada się z nią tak dobrze, jak ze swoją siostrą? - To długa historia. - oznajmiła, machając lekceważąco dłonią. - Bo widzisz, ja.. - Czy ty masz na sobie buty Scott'a? Amy zerknęła na swoje stopy. Faktycznie, to te same buty. Miała je na sobie wczoraj, przed wczoraj, tydzień i miesiąc temu. Zdążyła przywyknąć. - Nie miał nic przeciwko. Nie przerywaj mi. - powiedziała, gdy Tatiana już otwierała usta. - Nie jestem tą Amy którą znasz. Bo widzisz, ja jestem... Urwała, gdy zobaczyła pobladłe lico Tatiany. Słowianka wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała stracić przytomność. Wzrok miała skupiony w punkcie za Amy. Zanim jednak zdążyła się odwrócić, przeszedł ją dreszcz, wywołany znajomym piskiem. - Co tu się do jasnej wyprawia?! Przerażona wizją rozwścieczonej Izabeli, odwróciła się szybko za siebie. Ku jej uldze, ujrzała swoją własną odpowiedniczkę. Pierwszowymiarowa Amy wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała wybuchnąć ze złości. Założyła ręce na biodra, patrząc na obie z niezadowoleniem. - Kim jesteś i czemu się pode mnie podszywasz?! Mimo wszystko, jej widok przyniósł ulgę pierwszej blondynce. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, jak wybrnąć z sytuacji. Tatiana patrzyła na jedną Amy, to na drugą. Machała palcem wskazującym, jakby chciała wytypować jedną z nich. - Która z was jest prawdziwa? - zapytała cichym głosem. - Ja! - odparły obie, jedna drugą obrzuciwszy wrogim spojrzeniem. To nie będzie łatwa rozmowa. - pomyślała drugowymiarowa Amy. Fineasz i Murad skończyli dwudziestą drugą partię kółko i krzyżyk. Fineasz wygrał dwadzieścia jeden, a jedna zakończyła się remisem (z czego Yalabik był niesamowicie dumny). Oboje zaczynali odczuwać zmęczenie. Słońce niemiłosiernie prażyło ich skórę, a cień podchodził już pod legendy. - Długo jeszcze? - zapytał Turek, wycierając pot z twarzy. Flynn tylko pokiwał twierdząco głową, opierając się o teleport. Yalabik jęknął żałośnie, wyobrażając sobie śmierć na tysiąc sposobów. Gdy doszedł już do setnego, dostrzegł znane cienie sylwetek. Na ich widok, poderwał się z miejsca, wypatrując oczekiwanych towarzyszy. Bohaterowie z pierwszego wymiaru byli już niedaleko teleportu. Fineasz oddychał ciężko, nie mogąc już znieść wysokich temperatur, Ferb idąc, trzymał się ramienia Izabeli, która z desperacji zdjęła koszulkę i szła w samym staniku. Katie i Milly, choć skrycie zazdrościły jej chłodu, same nie odważyły się na taki krok. Murad i Buford modlili się w duszy, by jednak nabrały odwagi. - Milly, nie jest ci gorąco? - zapytał Van Stomm. Dziewczyna jedynie łypnęła spode łba w jego stronę, przez co chłopak natychmiast ucichł. Murad uśmiechnął się krzywo pod nosem, jednak szybko spoważniał, gdy dostrzegł postacie przed nim. - Atak klonów! - krzyknął, chowając się za Fineaszem. - "Gwiezdne Wojny" miały rację! Fineasz i Ferb wymienili zdegustowane spojrzenia. I oni nie rozumieli kim są ich podobizny, jednak jeżeli są to ich klony, to tylko powód do radości. Baljeet uśmiechnął się szeroko, nie mogąc powstrzymać entuzjazmu. Zanim drugowymiarowy Flynn zdążył coś powiedzieć, Tjinder podbiegł do nich, obmacując rudowłosego po twarzy. <- Ten Fineasz też ma kąt ostry na twarzy. - oznajmił z zachwytem. - Coś wspaniałego... - Tak, nam też miło cię widzieć. - odparł rudowłosy, dotykając czubka swojego nosa. - Ferb, ja, mamy do was wielką prośbę. Murad wciąż stał wystraszony za Fineaszem, jednak z sekundy na sekundę trochę się uspokajał. W końcu wyszedł zza przyjaciela, patrząc na swojego odpowiednika z błyskiem w oku. Ten z kolei wpatrywał się w niego z nieukrywanym zachwytem. Na prawdę jestem taki przystojny? - zapytali siebie w myślach. - O co chodzi? - zapytał pierwszy Fineasz, ignorując podchody Muradów. - Nasz świat niszczeje, budynki się zapadają, pioruny co sekunda zabijają cywili. - mówił drugi. - Musicie nam pomóc, nim będzie za późno! Bohaterowie z pierwszego wymiaru nie wiedzieli o co chodzi. Nie mogli jednak pozostać obojętni na ból i rozpacz, jakie widzieli w oczach odpowiednik Fineasza. Nikt nie czuł się na siłach, by zadawać pytania. Bez większych oporów, przeszli przez portal. Tymczasem w drugim wymiarze. O.B.F.S. również nie pozostawał bierny w swych działaniach. Agenci stawali na głowie, by ratować ludzi pokrzywdzonych okrutnych żywiołem. Najwięcej pracy mieli jednak ludzcy pracownicy. Tatiana i Carl zerwali noc, by powstrzymać anomalie, które zaobserwowali. - Myślisz, że to może być przyczyną? - zapytał Carl, czytając w kółko te same odczyty. Miltonówna przetarła zaspane oczy, spoglądając na przyjaciela obojętnie. Nie marzyła o niczym innym, jak tylko o śnie. Nie mogła sobie jednak pozwolić na chociażby chwilę nieuwagi. - Który to już raz ktoś zakłóca czasoprzestrzeń? - zapytała. - Na pewno nie pierwszy. - odparł, opierając się łokciami o stół. - Ale żeby to wywoływało aż takie anomalie pogodowe? Blondynka machnęła ręką, kładąc głowę na stół. Zasnęła. Chłopak nie myśląc długo, sięgnął po koc leżący gdzieś w kącie i okrył koleżankę. - Słodkich snów. Spróbował sam znaleźć rozwiązanie, jednak to nie było proste. Było wiele opcji, wszystkie zdawały się być równie nieprawdopodobne. W końcu rzucił wszystkie papiery za siebie, pogrążając się w żałobie nad samym sobą. Wszystko zdawało się być bez sensu. Anomalie pogodowe są, to stało się faktem. Po co szukać przyczyn, trzeba znaleźć przeciwdziałanie temu. Tak przynajmniej on to rozumiał. Nie mógł przeciwstawić się szefowi. W końcu i tak nikt mu nie płaci. Z rozmyślań wyrwało go stukanie w jego ramię. Odwrócił się szybko, a za sobą dostrzegł swoją przełożoną. - Dzień dobry Pani Monogram. - powiedział, szybko podnosząc się z miejsca. - Majora nie ma, przekazać coś? - Nie trzeba. - odparła, uśmiechając się krzywo. - Możesz iść. Zrób sobie przerwę. Karl spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. Ta tylko wskazała mu drzwi. Chłopak zapomniawszy o całym świecie, wybiegł na zewnątrz. Kobieta zaśmiała się pod nosem, siadając przed monitorem. Nic sobie nie robiąc ze śpiącej obok Tatiany, zaczęła kombinować. - A więc nasze duszyczki chcą skombinować pomoc z pierwszego wymiaru? - zapytała sama siebie, klikając w przyciski. - Zobaczymy jak poradzicie sobie w syjonistycznym Izraelu. Po wykonaniu misji, zadowolona z siebie ponownie nałożyła kaptur, po czym wyszła. Baljeet siedział zestresowany w pomieszczeniu. Prawie na każdej ścianie znajdowała się pleśń a odór zwierzęcych zwłok powoli zaczynał go dusić. Dobrze wiedział czego oni od niego chcą. Wydusić informacje o RO, sprawić by zdradził swoich ludzi, a na koniec, zabić go. Tjinder nie mógł do tego dopuścić. Spojrzał na swoją jedyną drogę ucieczki, okno. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, było ono otwarte. Wysokość jednak nie pozwalała mu zeskoczyć. Z drugiej jednak strony, nie ryzykował nic. Spojrzał w górę, w duchu błagając Niebiosa o przychylność. Wziął głęboki wdech, po czym... skoczył. Izabela szybko przeskoczyła przez portal, a za nią cała reszta. Zamiast oczekiwanego Danville, oczom wszystkich ukazał się szokujący widok. Zewsząd unosił się dym, a podmuchy wiatru odsłaniały istne pobojowisko. Świeży zapach krwi unosił się w powietrzu, gdzieniegdzie słychać było szlochy tamtejszych mieszkańców. Miejsce to wyglądało jakby właśnie stoczyła się na nim bitwa. Nie ciężko było zauważyć mur, dzielący państwo na dwie granice. Na jego widok, oczy Izabeli zaszkliły się od łez. Podeszła bliżej, patrząc na ślady krwi spływające po murze. - Mój Izrael. - szepnęła, pocierając zaporę. - Masz raczej na myśli Palestynę. - poprawił ją Murad. Gdy poczuł na sobie gniewne spojrzenie towarzyszki, szybko dodał. - Napisy arabskie mówią same za siebie. Nie mogła nie przyznać mu racji, jednak świadomość, że od ojczyzny dzielą ją zaledwie kilka kroków, nie dawała jej spokoju. Nic sobie nie robiła z słów Fineasza, który próbował zrozumieć co się stało. Ignorowała wszystko i wszystkich. Nie mówiąc nic nikomu, przeszła na drugą stronę. - Co o tym myślisz, Izabela? - zapytał Fineasz, kończąc przemowę. - Izabela? Dziewczyna przechadzała się uliczkami Jerozolimy. Tu było piękniej, niż po palestyńskiej stronie. Odór krwi zanikł, a zastąpił go zapach kwiatów. Czarnowłosa uśmiechnęła się do słońca, które zdawało jej się świecić inaczej, niż minutę temu. Nie miała wątpliwości, to jest jej miejsce na Ziemi. Nie Danville, nie USA. Izrael. Brandon szybkimi krokami maszerował po schodach. Nie mógł się doczekać, by w końcu się wyżyć i przycisnąć więźnia. Prędko otworzył drzwi strychu, jednak nigdzie nie było Baljeet'a, za to doszło go świeże powietrze dobiegające z otwartego okna. Przerażony brunet jak najszybciej podbiegł na miejsce, opierając dłonie o parapet. W dole leżał Baljeet. Marwy. - Szlag. - powiedział, patrząc z niezadowoleniem na ciało. Dobrze wiedział, że Baljeet mógł przekazać im wiele informacji potrzebnych, do zniszczenia RO. Teraz było już jednak za późno. Zniesmaczony, zszedł na dół, gdzie czekali na niego Hermiona i Ferb. Oboje spoglądali na niego pytająco, gdy usiadł na krześle, chowając twarz w dłoniach. - Skoczył. Ferb wytrzeszczył szeroko oczy, natomiast Hermiona nie wiedziała o co chodzi. Zielonowłosy patrzył na szwagra z niedowierzaniem, samemu nie mogąc uwierzyć we własną głupotę. - Jak mogliśmy nie zamknąć okna? - zapytał sam siebie, uderzając dłonią o blat stołu. - Pozbyłeś się chociaż ciała? Sultan uśmiechnął się ironicznie, patrząc na Fletcher'a jak na idiotę. - To już twoja robota. - odparł, a gdy ten już otwierał usta by odpowiedzieć, szybko dodał. - Twój człowiek, twój problem. Ferb, szepcząc pod nosem kilka przekleństw pod adresem towarzysza, wyszedł na zewnątrz. Vitorówna patrzyła z przerażeniem na chłopaka, który skupił spojrzenie w oknie. - Jakie ciało? - zapytała. - Kto wyskoczył? - Nikt ważny. - odparł, urywając temat. - Nie myśl o tym, znajdziemy kogoś innego. Po tych słowach, podniósł się z miejsca. Widząc, jak wiry niszczą wszystko, co napotkają uśmiechnął się do siebie, czując ogromną dumę. - Chodź. - powiedział, podając jej rękę. - Przyszedł już na nas czas. Dziewczyna niepewnie podała mu rękę, idąc za nim. Brunet układał w głowie plan doskonały, który nie miał prawa się nie udać. Ona z kolei zaczęła coraz bardziej tracić wiarę w ich własny plan. Część 3 Fineasz wraz z swoim odpowiednikiem i resztą towarzyszy spacerowali po ogarniętej wojną Palestynie. Bardziej niż krajobraz wojenny, przerażała ich wizja utknięcia tu. Teleporter nie działa, a oni znajdują się w nieznanym sobie państwie. Murad jako jedyny zdawał się nie myśleć o wizji śmierci, co było zdecydowaną nowością. Zamiast tego, skupił się na cierpieniach ludzi, których mijał. Matki płaczące nad ciałami swoich dzieci, mężczyźni konający pośród gruzów. Był w szoku, że nikt tego nie zauważa. - Straszne to wszystko. - powiedział do Katie, która pokiwała głową. Ucieszyła go myśl, że nie tylko on ma na uwadze ludzkie życie. Oboje zatrzymali się, widząc tłum ludzi zebranych pod sporej wielkości budynkiem. Wyglądali jakby na coś czekali, jednak nic się nie działo. Zainteresowany Yalabik podszedł do starszej pani, która ze łzami w oczach patrzyła na budynek. - Przepraszam, co tu się dzieje? - zapytał. Katie również podeszła bliżej, stojąc obok przyjaciela. Ten, czując jej obecność, poczuł się jeszcze pewniej. - Mój syn dołączył do Hamasu. - odparła. - Modlę się, żeby wrócił cały i zdrowy. Murad i Katie popatrzyli na siebie, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Zewsząd dobiegały ich modlitwy dwóch wyznań, chrześcijaństwa i islamu. Dziewczyna, czując dużą determinację i jednocześnie nienawiść do Izraela, wyszła na środek, a Murad tuż za nią. - Ludzie, co jest z wami?! - krzyknęła, na co wszyscy momentalnie podnieśli spojrzenia. - Wasi synowie idą na pewną śmierć, a wy będziecie gadać do ziemi?! Nikt nie odpowiedział. Dziewczyna czuła w sobie ogromną chęć zmotywowania palestyńskiej ludności. Znała kilka przykładów wojennych działań, dlatego też nie mogła pozwolić, by naród raz na zawsze zniknął. Nie myśląc długo, zaśpiewała; '' - Polska, Palestyna, Węgry biegną po schodkach w dół. Dziewczyny spod Parasola żołnierski włożyły strój! Biała opaska marzenie, w torebce granaty dwa.' '''I zdjęcie chłopaka w kieszeni - pamiątka letniego dnia. '' Murad wydawał się być pod wrażeniem zapału przyjaciółki. Ona, nic sobie nie robiąc z wszechobecnego zdziwienia, ciągnęła dalej. - ''Ludności z bronią w dłoniach, Ludności z krwią na sumieniach! Nasz świat się broni. Walka trwa: o wolność, o honor, o kraj! Do broni ludzie kochani! Do władzy odrzuceni!' 'Wnet wolny będzie nasz świat! '' ''Izrael, jak Niemcy, upadnie! '' Yalabik nie mógł być gorszy. Widząc jak ludzie entuzjastycznie reagują na słowa blondynki, dorzucił coś od siebie. ''- Bezpieczny będzie nasz świat, Gdy diabły dadzą znak! Gdy ich kapitulacja, Klucz do świata odda nam! I tylko czasem strach. Co do przodu popchnie nas! Jak było 39, Tak dziś, powstańcie wszak! '' - ''Ludności z bronią w dłoniach - ''śpiewała Katie. -''L''udności z krwią na sumieniach! ''Nasz świat się broni. '' Walka trwa: o wolność, o honor, o kraj! Do broni ludzie kochani! Do władzy odrzuceni! Wnet wolny będzie nasz świat! Izrael, jak Niemcy, upadnie! Tymczasem po drugiej stronie muru. Izabela nie próżnowała. Pchnięta nagłą chęcią działania, zebrała wokół siebie prosty lud przy Synagodze. ''- Słuchaj Izraelu! Mój wybrany narodzie! - ''śpiewała Iza. - Władzę odzyskajcie, przywróćcie wiarę chołocie! Uczyńcie świat stateczny, jak stworzył go nasz Pan!'' Tak jak kiedyś Niemcy, tak i wy wyruszcie na bój! '' W każdej ze stron wybuchło ogromne poparcie wobec przybyszy z innego lądu. Izabela, jak i Murad z Katie czuli ogromną dumę z siebie. Widząc zapał, jaki rozbrzmiewa wśród ludu nie mieli wątpliwości, że zrobili dobrze. - Hej, herosi! - krzyknął Fineasz z drugiego wymiaru. - Mamy już rozwiązanie! Blondynka wraz z przyjacielem opuścili zmotywowany tłum, wierząc, że dalej poradzą sobie sami. Heinz siedział w celi, czekając na wieści. Nadziei dodawały mu wrzaski ludzi pochłanianych przez tajemnicze wiry. Co ciekawe, ściany więzienia były tak grube, że teoretycznie nie mógł usłyszeć nic. Dopiero głośne kroki kochanki wybudziły go z transu. Na jej widok wstał, patrząc na nią, jak na Zbawicielkę. Kobieta uśmiechała się, jednak widać było po niej, że się denerwuje. - I jak? - zapytał, nie mogąc już wytrzymać. Crimson w odpowiedzi pokazała mu srebrne klucze. Ich widok sprawił, że serce Dundersztyca zabiło szybciej. - Wychodzisz. Mężczyzna popatrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem. Ta jedynie otworzyła na szerz drzwi od celi, przez które mógł bezpiecznie wyjść. - Ale jak to zrobiłaś? - Mistrz nie zdradza swoich sekretów. - odpowiedziała, mrugając do niego. Oboje wyszli na zewnątrz, słysząc za sobą żałosne jęki pozostałych więźniów. Heinz poczuł, że właśnie zakończył najgorszy rozdział swojego życia. - Zebrałam większość naszej załogi. - oznajmiła, trzymając w dłoni pistolet na wszelki wypadek. - Jedynie Vitaris nie jest chętna do współpracy. Dlatego to ona jest teraz naszym wrogiem. Zanim Dundersztyc zdążył o cokolwiek zapytać, na przeciw wyszedł im jeden z policjantów. Nie wyglądał na to, by widok byłego więźnia sprawił mu radości. Wprost przeciwnie, był zszokowany. - Monogram, co on tu.. Nie zdążył. Crimson skutecznie uciszyła go kulką w brzuch. Mężczyzna padł bez tchu na podłogę, gdzie lała się jego krew. - Miałeś rację. - powiedziała policjantka, chowając broń. - Trzeba wykorzystać chaos dla naszych celów. Heinz był w szoku. Nie znał swojej partnerki od tej strony. Fakt, zawsze bywała ostra, zawzięta, ale jeszcze nigdy nie widział, by mordowała z zimną krwią. Poczuł, że kocha ją jeszcze bardziej. - Jak to Vitaris jest naszym wrogiem? - zapytał zdziwiony. - Przecież to RO jest przeciwko nam. Słysząc te słowa, Monogramówna uśmiechnęła się, wyczuwając naiwność kochanka. - Znasz to powiedzenie "kto nie z nami, ten przeciw nam"? - zapytała, patrząc na niego znad uniesionych brwi. - Ona dużo o nas wie, nawet więcej niż Ruch Oporu. Odmawiając nam współpracy podpisała swój własny wyrok śmierci. Heinz nie czuł potrzeby pytania jej o plan. Doskonale przeczuwał, że wszystko pójdzie po ich myśli. Szedł tylko za nią drogą do władzy. Fineasz z drugiego wymiaru wraz ze swoim odpowiednikiem i Ferbem szperali w maszynie z której od czasu do czasu ulatywały iskierki. Murad i Katie wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia. Baljeet natomiast z równym, jak nie większym przejęciem, obserwował prace ''klonów. - No, gotowe. - odparł drugi Flynn, opierając się o maszynę. - Chyba już działa. Po tych słowach jak na zawołanie podeszła do nich Izabela. Wyglądała na prze szczęśliwą oraz podekscytowaną. W prawej dłoni trzymała niewielkich rozmiarów flagę Izraela. - Cześć wam! - powiedziała, machając do nich. - I jak? Naprawione? - Gdybyś tu była, to byś wiedziała. - burknęła Katie, widocznie rozwścieczona syjonistyczną flagą. Shapirówna tylko wzruszyła ramionami. Gdy portal na nowo się otworzył, wszyscy przeszli na drugą stronę. Oczom wszystkich ukazały się ruiny Danville oraz wiry, pochłaniające wszystko co napotkają. - Co tu się stało? - zapytała przerażona Milly. - Tego właśnie chcemy się dowiedzieć. - powiedział Flynn. - Chodźcie do RO. Tam będzie więcej wskazówek. Choć nikt nie miał pojęcia czym jest RO, wszyscy posłusznie poszli za nim. Droga nie była długa. Jedynie kilka kroków pod dom Izabeli, po czym podjazd zapadł się. Znaleźli się w sercu Ruchu Oporu. - No nareszcie! - warknęła drobnowymiarowa Izabela. - Ile można na was czekać?! Gdy wszystkim wydawało się, że zaraz brutalnie uszkodzi swojego chłopaka, ta uściskała go najmocniej jak tylko potrafiła. Flynn uśmiechnął się pod nosem, tuląc do siebie dziewczynę. - Martwiłam się. - Niepotrzebnie. - zapewnił, uwalniając się z uścisku. - Teraz wszystko pójdzie prosto. Zaufaj mi. Czarnowłosa zerknęła na ludzi za nim. Dopiero teraz dostrzegła swoją odpowiedniczkę, która obserwowała wszystko z szeroko rozdziawioną buzią. - A gdzie jest Baljeet? - zapytała Gabriella, odrywając się od sterty papierów. - Nie dołączył do was? Drugi Murad tylko pokręcił przecząco głową. Flynn'ówna wyglądała na przerażoną, a zarazem wściekłą. W jednej chwili rzuciła wszystkie papiery, które zawalały jej miejsce na biurku. - Dobra, Fretka sama będzie w tym pływać. - oznajmiła, łapiąc za broń. - Co tak patrzycie? Idziemy! Flynn'ówna nie myśląc długo, ruszyła przed siebie. - Ale dokąd? - zapytała druga Iza. - Jak to, dokąd?! - warknęła, nawet nie patrząc na nich. - Idziemy do Dundersztyca! Ferb spojrzał z odrazą na ciało dawnego przyjaciela. W tym momencie nie czul do niego nic więcej, jak tylko obrzydzenie. Gdy schylił się po nie, usłyszał czyjeś kroki za sobą. Odwrócił się szybko, jednak nikogo tam nie było. Zanim zdążył zareagować, poczuł silny ból z tyłu głowy, w wyniku czego padł na ziemię. Dwie postacie za nim, zaciągnęły go w znanym sobie kierunku. Brandon wraz z Hermioną wyszedł na zewnątrz. Ciągnął ją za rękę, chcąc doprowadzić do miejsca, w którym nikt ich nie namierzy. Mając nadzieję, że po drodze znajdzie Ferba, poszedł przed dom. Jednak nikogo tam nie było. - Gdzie jest Ferb? - zapytała Vitoróna, rozglądając się dookoła. Brunet dostrzegł pod stopami kartkę papieru. Nie myśląc długo, sięgnął po nią, a treść liściku była następująca. ''Drogi idioto! '' ''Jeżeli znalazłeś nasz liścik znaczy to, że nie potrafisz odpowiednio dobrać stron. Twój towarzysz jest w spółce zło. Chcesz go żywego? '' ''Z poważaniem, Heinz Dundersztyc. '' ''PS. Po drodze wpadnijcie po mleko, bo się skończyło. '' Hermiona wyrwała mu liścik z dłoni, gniotąc go. - Idziemy po niego. - oznajmiła pewnie, nie chcąc słyszeć słowa sprzeciwu. - Zwariowałaś?! - krzyknął. - Musimy się trzymać planu! - Odwołam całą tę anomalię jeżeli nie pójdziemy po mojego brata! Brandon nic nie odpowiedział. Wiedział, że jeżeli ona coś postanowi, będzie się tego uparcie trzymać. Choć niechętnie, ruszył razem z nią do wyznaczonego miejsca. Nasi bohaterowie z drugiego i pierwszego wymiaru byli już na miejscu. Po drodze stracili sporo ludzi przez tajemnicze wiry, między innymi Stefę, Coltrane'a, Monty'ego i Holly. Nikt się jednak nimi nie przejmował, każdego kierowała wyłącznie chęć zemsty. Izabela powtarzała swoim ognikom taktykę, według której mają atakować wroga. Fineasz z drugiego wymiaru wyglądał, jakby się nad czymś gorączkowo zastanawiał. Pierwszy Ferb szybko to zauważył. - Nad czym tak myślisz? - zapytał. - Wiesz może gdzie jest Pepe? - Obstawiam, że w domu. Drugi Flynn uspokoił się, głęboko wierząc w słowa alternatywnego brata. Nie mogąc jednak skupiać się wyłącznie na tym, zaczął działać. Będąc przed Spółką Zło, wyciągnął broń palną. To samo zrobiła reszta. - Gotowi? - zapytał, nie odrywając wzroku od drzwi. - Na raz, dwa... Nie dokończył. Drzwi same się otworzyły, a w progu stały Normboty. Każdy z tym samym tępym wyrazem twarzy spoglądał na oddział RO. - Widzę, że goście już są. - powiedział jeden z nich, łapiąc Fineasza w swoje mechaniczne łapy. - Ciekawe czy jak go ścisnę, to wypluje wątrobę? - Nawet nie waż się sprawdzać! - krzyknęła Izabela, gotowa nacisnąć za spust. Adyson spoglądała na to wszystko obojętnie. Widząc jednak jak jej przełożona gotowa jest strzelić, szybko zareagowała. Ułożyła dłoń na karabinie, posyłając czarnowłosej ostre spojrzenie. - Spokojnie, wiem co robić. Razem z drobnowymiarową Milly, która również nie okazywała strachu, weszła do środka, a za nimi reszta. Nie wiedzieć czemu, Normboty spokojnie przepuściły ich w przejściu, w dalszym ciągu ściskając Fineasza. Oczom wszystkich ukazał się tył fotela skierowany w stronę okna. Ten kto na nim siedział był na tyle wysoki, by widać było mu czubek głowy. Wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli kim on był. - Dundersztyc! - krzyknął drugi Fineasz, próbując wydostać się z uścisku robota. Mężczyzna siedzący w fotelu dał znak Normbotowi. Ten jak na zawołanie ścisnął łapę tak, że Fineasz czuł jak jego własne wnętrzności nachodzą na siebie. Wszyscy obserwowali to z przerażeniem, jednak nikt nie czuł się na tyle silny, by mu pomóc. Po chwili, Flynn cały pobladł, po czym opadł bez tchu. Normbot rzucił nim jak szmatę na podłogę, ku przerarzeniu innych. - Nie ruszajcie się, albo spotka was ten sam los. Izabela spojrzała na swoje ogniki. Ku jej zdziwieniu, dwóch brakowało. Aydoson i Milly. - Nie martw się o swoje towarzyszki. - uspokoił ją mężczyzna, a wtedy Iza poczuła zimny metal z tyłu głowy. Ktoś przystawiał jej karabin. - One już wybrały odpowiednie strony. Shapirówna nie śmiała się odwrócić, jednak dobrze wiedziała, kto za nią stoi. Obok dostrzegła Adyson, która celowała w Murada w jej wymiaru. Fotel obkręcił się i spełniły się przeczucia wszystkich. Ich oczom ukazał się Dundersztyc, jeszcze potężniejszy niż kiedyś. - Znacie może moją partnerkę? - mówiąc to, wskazał na zamknięte drzwi. Po chwili otworzyły się, a przeszła przez nie wysoka blondynka. - Crimson Mongram? - Nie długo Crimson Dundersztyc. - poprawiła go. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, a za nią wyszli inni. Między innymi Sophie Adventure, Irving Du Bois, Django Brwon i Scott Milton. Wszyscy oni wyglądali na wygłodzonych. Ich oczy były zapadnięte, a spod dziurawych ubrań widać było żebra. Dundersztyc jak widać, pociągnął za sobą margines społeczny. Jedynie Adventurówna była pełna sił i dobrze zbudowana. - To jeszcze nie koniec. - warknęła Gabriella, po której z obu stron stały Normboty. - Oczywiście, że nie. - powiedziała Crimson, uśmiechając się pieszczotliwie. - Jeszcze nie złapaliśmy pewnej pary. Jak na zawołanie, drzwi ponownie się otworzyły, a przeszedł przez nie Normbot, trzymający w swym uścisku Hermionę i Brandona. - Pułapka idealna. - pochwaliła sama siebie Monogramówna. - Gadaj gdzie jest Ferb! - krzyknęła rozwścieczona niebieskowłosa. Drugowymiarowy Fineasz, który ledwo łapał tlen, dopiero teraz zauważył, że jego brat nagle zniknął. Hermiona poczerwieniała ze złości, natomiast Dundersztyc ledwo powstrzymywał śmiech. Jaka więc była to dla wszystkich niespodzianka, gdy nagle stanął przed nimi drugi Ferb. Cały i zdrowy. Normbot bez zastanowienia wypuścił Hermionę z uścisku, co wydawało się być jej chłopakowi dziwne. Ta, nawet o tym nie myśląc, pobiegła do brata, przytulając go. - Dobrze, że nic ci nie jest! - odetchnęła z ulgą, ściskając go do siebie. - Nic ci nie zrobili? Dobrze się czujesz? Zielonowłosy uśmiechnął się chytrze, jedną ręką przytulając ją, a drugą sięgając po przedmiot, który podaje mu Irving. - Ależ droga siostrzyczko. - powiedział wyciszonym tonem. - Ja wcale nie byłem porwany. Hermiona już zabierała od niego ręce, gdy poczuła ukłucie w plecach. Ferb wbił w nią nóż, po czym wypuścił z uścisku. Dziewczyna padła martwa na podłogę. Brandon nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Jego ukochana umarła, a on nie mógł jej obronić. Był wściekły na wszystkich, którzy się tu znajdowali. Na Normboty, na Ferba... Ale i na siebie. Wraz z jej ostatnim wydechem, pogoda wróciła do normalności. Wiry zniknęły, wiatr ucichł, a deszcz przestał padać. - Wszystko po staremu. - odparła z dumą Crimson. - Na co czekacie? - warknęła w stronę swojej armii. - Na nich! Oddział RO, wraz z swoimi pierwszywymiarowymi odpowiednikami ruszyli na armię Normbotów i ludzi pod dowództwem Dundersztyca. Walka nie była wyrównana. Amy zadowolona z przeprowadzonej rozmowy, wyskoczyła przez teleport. Zaskoczyła ją panująca cisza oraz brak żywej duszy. - Fineasz? - zapytała, mając nadzieję, że chłopak zaraz się pojawi. - Fineasz?! Ktokolwiek! Gdy pogrążała się w coraz większej panice, dostrzegła idącą w jej stronę postać. Ku jej uldze, była to Tatiana. Dziewczyna jak najszybciej podbiegła w jej stronę, przytulając ją. - Dobra, koniec tej zabawy w RO. - oznajmiła. - Scott dał mi sygnał. Ruszamy. Amy spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem. Owszem, wiedziała, że kiedyś to wszystko się skończy, jednak nigdy nawet by nie wpadła, że odejdzie w takiej chwili. - Ale co z Fineaszem? - zapytała, czując jak zbiera jej się na płacz. - Nie wiem co z nim. Pewnie poślubi Izabelę. - powiedziała, wiedząc jak bardzo jej młodsza siostra nienawidzi Shapirówny. - Wiem, że go bardzo lubisz, ale on nas nie zrozumie. I prawdopodobnie nigdy ci nie wybaczy, że zbratałaś się z wrogami. Chcesz męczyć go całe życie? Amy nie mogła nie przyznać jej racji. Flynn pochodził z jakby innego świata. Nie wiedział co to bieda, brak chleba, czy desperacja. Nie zrozumiałby jej. Bez słowa sprzeciwu, ruszyła za starszą siostrą nie wiedząc nawet gdzie. Walka trwała w najlepsze. Izabela strzeliła, zabijając Adyson, swoją dawną podwładną, do której kiedyś czuła ogromne zaufanie i przyjaźń, a obecnie tylko nienawiść. Mimo to, armia Dundersztyca górowała. Poległa Gabriella, drugi Buford, pierwszy Fineasz i Baljeet. Scott Milton, który był na tyle wychudzony, że miał problemy z utrzymaniem karabinu, dobrze radził sobie z białą bronią. To właśnie z jego ręki zginął Van Stomm. - Gdzie twoje siostry? - zapytała Sophie, wycierając ręce brudne od krwi. - Zaraz będą. - odparł. Crimson i Heinz nie czuli potrzeby by dołączać do nich. Wszystko przebiegało jak należy, wygrywają. Alernatywny Ferb był w swoim żywiole. Im więcej osób zabił, tym szerszy był jego uśmiech. W końcu drzwi otworzyły się, a w progu stanęły siostry Milton. Na ich widok, Scott podbiegł do nich, w dalszym ciągu trzymając nóż. - Gotowe? - zapytał, na co one pokiwały głowami. - Dobrze. Idziemy po mamę i wiejemy do Rosji. Tam Dundersztyc obiecał nam stanowisko. Wraz z Tatianą wybiegł na zewnątrz, nawet nie zauważając braku Amy. Dziewczyna podeszła do pół żywego Fineasza, gładząc go po głowie. - Przepraszam. - szepnęła. - Zrozum mnie, proszę. Nie miałam wyjścia. Chłopak spojrzał na nią, starając się uśmiechnąć. Złapał ją za rękę, ledwo utrzymując dłoń blondynki. Użył całych swoich sił, by ucałować dłoń Miltonówny, po czym jego oczy zaszkliły się od łez. - Kocham cię. - powiedział cicho. - Zawsze kochałem. Po tych słowach zamknął oczy, a jego głowa opadła. Odszedł na zawsze. Amy przytuliła jego ciało do siebie, zalewając się łzami. Walka tocząca się obok w niczy jej nie przeszkadzała. Jedynie czas ją ponaglał. Żegnając się z przyjacielem ostatni raz, pocałowała go w policzek, a jej łza uleciała na jego blade lico. Nie mogąc dać dłużej rodzeństwu czekać, wybiegła na zewnątrz. Crimson z dumą patrzyła, jak ostatni wróg pada do jej stóp. To koniec. Wszyscy przepali. Jedynie ich odpowiednicy z pierwszego wymiaru zdołali się uratować i w porę uciec. Murad Yalabik z drugiego wymiaru siedział pod ścianą, powoli wykrwawiając się. Nóż przebił mu żebra, jednak okrutny los sprawił, że jeszcze żyje. - Jestem dumna. - powiedziała w jego stronę, patrząc jak powoli umiera. - Pokonałeś swój strach. Stanąłeś do walki. Brawo. Chłopak mimowolnie uśmiechnął się, po czym zamknął oczy i umarł. Kobieta podeszła do jednego ze swoich wspólników, sięgając po nóż którym zabił wcześniej Hermionę. - Z ciebie też jestem dumna Fletcher. - powiedziała, pokazując mu zakrwawioną broń. - Dla nas zabiłeś swoich przyjaciół, swoich najbliższych. Nawet swoją siostrę. Brawo. Mówiąc to, zaczęła jeździć nożem po jego szyi. Nie ostrzem, a zewnętrzną częścią, co chłopak, biorąc pod uwagę uwodzicielski ton jakim mówiła, odebrał jako flirt. - Z drugiej jednak strony. - tu przerwała pieszczoty, a i Ferb nabrał co do niej ostrożności. - Jesteś podwójnym zdrajcą. Skąd mam wiedzieć, że i nas nie zdradzisz? Mówiąc to uśmiechnęła się zadziornie. Ferb, który od dłuższego czasu widział w niej nie tylko przełożoną, ale i atrakcyjną kobietę, całkowicie pozbył się wszelkiej ostrożności. Kobieta sprawnie wykorzystała to, wbijając nóż w jego podbrzusze. - Nie ufam ci Fletcher. - powiedziała, wiercąc nożem w jego wątrobie. - A ja nie pozostawiam przy życiu nikogo, komu nie ufam. Gdy osiemnastolatek padł martwy na ziemię, wszyscy jej ludzie poczuli strach przed nią. Crimson ucieszył ten fakt. Poczuła, że ma władzę absolutną. Tym, którzy byli jej wierni do końca, ześle Raj na ziemi, a ci którzy byli wrogami, piekło. Rzuciła nóż na podłogę, idąc na balkon. Dundersztyc z dumą patrzył na miasto, które zdobył. Ma swoich ludzi w Rosji, Białorusi i Ukrainie. Stamtąd doprowadzi ich do zwycięstwa. Kobieta stanęła obok niego, po czym on objął ją ramieniem. Wszystko wróciło do normy. Mieszkańcy Danville żyli, jakby nic się nie stało. Apokalipsa dobiegła końca. Teraz już wszystko będzie dobrze. - I nic nas już nie rozłączy. - powiedziała z dumą, patrząc na swoje terytorium. - Nic, Heinz. Jak tylko bramy cmentarza. Kategoria:Odcinki